


The Old gods and the New

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of "Clone Fucking" I guess???, Might be actual sex later who knows, Other, The Outsider is p OOC in this, Trans Male Character, its gay is all I know, lots of influence of Homestuck but not the characters, might be romance???, more like the themes, very very faint traces of Homestuck, yes Im trash I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: There is a man cloaked in mystery, who travels the world and collects runes and bone charms.Soon, he captures the interest of The Outsider, and Old gods meet the New.—DISCONTINUED





	1. How Interesting

The Outsider could see everything from within the Void.

He watched the living, neutral as a god usually was.

Every now and then he'd find someone particularly interesting.

Sometimes, he would offer them his mark.

In the end, they always accepted it.

Many built shrines to him, carved runes and bone charms.

Sung songs, left offerings, all in hopes that he would turn his gaze towards them.

All in hopes that he would speak to them, that they could hear him whisper in their ears.

Hoping that maybe, if they pleased him enough, he would gift them his mark.

They were wrong.

If they really wanted his attention so badly, then they should have been more interesting.

Instead, they all bored him- he had seen their kind before.

Times changed, cities fell and rose, and no one really caught his eye as much as that stranger with the unnatural blue eyes.

He was a man, untouched by time, who traveled quite a bit, gathering bone charms and runes.

He never once called out to him, however.

Never once did he build a shrine to the Outsider, the Levithan himself.

Instead, he seemed to be hoarding the runes and bone charms.

Not for any real uses, it seemed.

No; he gathered them to keep them out of the hands of others.

And he had gathered more than anyone else ever had.

A wonder where he kept them all, and how he travelled with so many on his person.

A wonder how he managed to keep himself from being discovered by the Overseers and other members of the Abbey.

And, now that the Outsider had finally turned his gaze onto him, it was a wonder, even to him, that this man had managed to evade his notice for so long.

So the Outsider studied him, and found that he could find no past from this man.

He could not see him as a child, both figuratively and literally.

It seemed as if one day, this fully grown man came into existence, and began traveling the world, gathering his runes and bone charms, and keeping his head down.

Well, for the most part.


	2. Interest is Piqued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider continues to creep on this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outsider, my dude, it's been like. 14 years.
> 
> Just talk to him ffs.

The Outsider had been observing this man for a long while now, and had noticed many things about this stranger with the bright blue eyes.

His name was Finn, for starters, and he was an amazing actor.

Everyone he met seemed to believe that he was just a young man traveling the world to find his fame and fortune, who would end up doing good deeds here and there.

They would be wrong to believe such things.

The Outsider had been watching him for 14 years, and he hadn't aged a single day since.

He purposely shied away from anything that could make him famous, unless he absolutely felt the need to.

However, he did, in fact, seem to accumulate quite a bit of wealth.

He did good things when he felt that he could get away with them- nothing too big, usually just very small, very slight actions.

Most things he did that were big ended up in blood and death.

Those instances in particular intrigued the Outsider the most, for it seemed as if he could never see those events clearly.

It was as if he was somehow shielding them from him, as if he knew someone was watching him.

Interesting.

Years passed, the Outsider still watched, and Finn still traveled.

Still gathered bone charms and runes.

Still laid low.

However, as he watched, the Outsider began to notice more about him.

About how deadly this man truly was.

If one stared long enough, they would notice how his gait instinctively screamed "dangerous".

If one were to stare into his eyes for longer than a second, they'd be able to notice just how inhuman they were.

There were, and will never be a human with eyes that shade of blue.

They were almost neon, and could pierce through the darkness with an eerie ease that only cats seemed to possess.

Still, somehow, he managed to escape infamy.

He was a nobody to everybody.

Everybody but the Outsider, that is.

To him, he was...

Indescribable.


	3. We Meet At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider finally summons Finn into the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it gets kinda gay.
> 
> But for real tho- where can I find a voidy God to kiss my hand?

It took the Outsider another 15 years to finally call this man into the Void.

That was the closest thing that anyone could call "fear" in him.

Though, perhaps "apprehension" might be more suitable.

Either way, he had finally called him into the Void after the man, Finn, accidentally sliced a thumb open on the barbed wire of a shrine, his blood dripping onto the rune he hadn't picked up yet.

"So, we meet at last." The Outsider greeted, forming in front of him, arms behind his back.

Black eyes met blue, and a smile curved on the lips of the stranger.

"I was wondering when you'd finally call me in for a talk." Finn began, shifting his weight from one leg to another. "You've been watching me for damn near 30 years now, haven't you?"

The Outsider dissipated, only to reform closer to him, slowly circling him as he spoke, hands still clasped tight behind his back.

"You travel and search and gather my runes and charms, but never once do you ever call out to me." The Outsider pointed out.

He then stopped right in front of him, before bending closer to him.

"If you ever did call to me, I would have gladly answered." He whispered into his ear, lips barely grazing it before he disappeared again.

He reappeared, sitting, on an outstretched bit, looking down upon Finn.

"Didn't think it appropriate." Was the only answer he got from Finn. "After all, I do loot your shrines quite often."

"I noticed that." The Outsider said, though it almost sounded snappy. "But there was no need for such concerns."

He waved his hand, as if waving it off like it was nothing, which, in fact, it was nothing.

He had no care for the useless baubles people would leave to him.

"Did you want me to speak to you?" Finn asked, fighting back the Cheshire grin that threatened to cover his face.

The Outsider lifted himself from his previous seat, to walk towards him, steps made with purpose.

"I had been spending the last 30 years agonizing over unanswered questions, which could have been easily answered by you, if you had actually cared to try and use those runes you so obsessively hoard." He stated, voice raised.

"Better that they're with me, than in the hands of some fool who might try and misuse them." Finn replied.

"They lay unused with you." The Outsider pointed out. "However,"

The Outsider stepped closer to him, and grabbed his left forearm, lifting it up.

"I could give you my mark, and you would be able to use them however you pleased." He stated, his hand trailing down Finn's arm, until he held his hand in his own.

The arm wasn't bare, and instead had a crocheted arm warmer, hiding his palm and the back of his hand, the blue yarn disappearing beneath his sleeves.

The Outsider wondered...

Finn said nothing, so the arm warmer was slipped off, revealing colorful tattoos that ended at his wrist.

Sea life.

Crabs, jellyfish, seahorses, dolphins, hammerhead sharks,

And, more importantly, whales.

That brought a little grin onto the Outsider's face.

"You usually put your mark on the back of the left hand, don't you?" Finn asked as he watched him trail fingertips over the colorful ink decorating his skin.

The Outsider paused to look up at him, his black eyes piercing into neon blue orbs.

"Yes." He answered, fingers trailing back until he was holding his hand. "Will you accept?"

Finn seemed to consider it for a moment, before he spoke again.

"For what reason would you give me one of your coveted marks?" He asked. 

The Outsider just stared into his eyes, his look being sufficient answer.

Finn closed his eyes, mouth curving to a small smile as he chuckled.

"Do as you will, Levithan." He finally conceded.

The Outsider smiled, bringing his hand up to his lips, before pressing a kiss to the mark.

It burned Finn with a dull ache, but he didn't even flinch.

Instead, he regarded the process with a sort of lazy interest.

"I give this gift to you." The Outsider whispered, lips hovering over the burning mark. "So that you may come into the Void whenever you so choose."

"I'll be sure to visit you as oft as you like." Finn replied, smile still playing at his lips. 

The Outsider let his hand slip from his grasp.

"See to it that you do." Were his parting words before he dissipated into the Void.

Finn closed his eyes as he felt himself return to the world, the only constant being the slight burn of the mark now adorning his left hand.


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn visits the Outsider a lot in the Void, and swaps stories.
> 
> He also terrorizes whalers with his new Void powers.
> 
> The Outsider suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get u a man who will save the whales in ur name.
> 
> Also, friendship??? 
> 
> Part time lover and full time friend, plz.

Part of Finn regretted the mark.

He had known that the Outsider had been watching him for years, but back then, he was able to hide some of his actions from the god-like entity.

Now, with his mark burning on his hand, Finn could not entirely hide any of what he did from him.

Strangely enough, he didn't seem to care as much as he should.

Perhaps it was the loneliness getting to him.

For years, Finn had been a lonely god, the rest of his kind having fallen asleep long ago, leaving him alone, to traverse the endless cosmos in search of a way to wake them.

It felt good to be in contact with someone close to what he was.

However, he could tell just from the feel of him, that the Outsider wasn't quite the same.

Even so, it was comforting to him, to be able to talk with him.

Finn would make trips to the Void some nights, just to speak with him.

The Outsider would tell him stories, and in turn, Finn began to open up, telling his own stories.

Events that the Outsider could not and never would witness for himself.

Such things intrigued the Levithan, and he felt himself grow close to this mysterious man, who now bore his mark.

The Outsider didn't have favorites, but if he did, Finn definitely was at the very top.

He intrigued him.

He entertained him.

He made him feel almost human again.

In the Void, he was never truly alone, but his presence filled a need in him that he thought lost long, long ago.

Years passed, and the two continued their meetings.

That seemed the primary use of the mark.

Rarely, Finn would use it for other means, and even then, it was usually just to Blink.

However, sometimes, he would terrorize whalers with his abilities, freeing and protecting the whales from their harpoons.

"Such a barbaric practice." Finn would scoff. "The fools keep this dependency and poaching up, and there won't be anymore whales in the seas."

The Outsider couldn't help but to agree.

He had a fondness for whales.

These giants were present in the Void, and he knew all their names, and their songs.

He...felt something, a sort of warmness in his center, where he would have a heart, when he heard of Finn's acts to save the whales.

It amuses him to know that such acts were the only thing Finn was currently famous of.

Apparently many now thought that it was the Outsider himself who would terrorize whalers on the seas, wearing a neutral mask and a hood.

He wondered if Finn did that on purpose.

If he ever asked, Finn himself could confirm that yes, he did do that on purpose.

He knew the Outsider couldn't really do anything. 

He couldn't leave the Void, couldn't directly affect things in the world unless he marked someone, and let them loose upon the world.

Finn might as well do something he would probably do, even if it risked him being discovered.

After all, in a way, he was already found.

His days of keeping what and who he is a secret were numbered.

He wondered how long it would take his newfound friend to figure it out.

Probably not long- the Outsider had grown wise over his many years being what he was.

Part of him was already aware of what Finn is.

After all, gods tend to recognize each other, no matter the differences between them.


	5. When gods cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider takes Finn on a trip down memory lane.
> 
> They then have a feelings jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I made them cry.

Part of him always suspected it, but as he spent more and more time with him, it became undeniable truth.

Finn wasn't human.

Well, he was about as human as the Outsider was, which is to say, not.

They were both gods, but there was something very different between the two.

Finn almost seemed...older, more powerful.

It was a part of who he was.

In comparison, the Outsider, even though he had been around for thousands of years, seemed younger than him, and while he was a god in his own way, in comparison to Finn, he was not.

The Outsider was more like a vessel to gods that came before him.

Finn was a god.

However, both of them had been human at one point.

The two had been talking for years, when the Outsider finally decided to tell the tale.

He brought Finn to the island in the Void where he became a god.

"This was where my throat was cut." The Outsider said. "Where the ritual that made me a god was preformed. Where they cut away my name, and everything that I was, and left me this."

He walked, steps heavy, to the sacrificial slab that they laid him upon, Finn closely following.

"They plucked me from the streets when I was only 15, they bathed and clothed me, and put rings on my fingers." He explained.

The Outsider dissipated, only to reform on the slab, taking the position he was put in so long ago.

"I struggled, but the ropes only grew tighter, so I went limp. When the blade touched my throat, I knew I had waited too long." 

He closed his eyes, before opening them again, slowly easing himself back up to sit on the slab.

"My blood ran out, and I became a god." He whispered, falling silent afterwards.

He could feel Finn close to him.

Felt the warmth of his body as he pulled him into his arms.

The Outsider's eyes flew open in surprise.

"They should not have taken that from you." Finn spoke, his voice a controlled wrath. "I am sorry."

The Outsider inhaled sharply, his hands coming to clutch at the fabric of Finn's clothes, digging in as he nuzzled closer.

Anyone else, he'd scoff at, but for some reason, coming from him, it...affected him.

He didn't know he could still cry.

He didn't know that he could still do something so human.

But as he wept in his companion's arms, and felt the tickle of tears on his neck, he realized something.

Gods are not so different from humans, especially when they themselves were once mortal.


	6. Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider finds out how Finn became a god, and why he is Here.
> 
> Finn proves the Outsider wrong again, in a different way.
> 
> It still ends with the Outsider crying, tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in fucking pieces, we got crying Gays over here.
> 
> "Finn stop making your boyfriend cry!" You call out.
> 
> "Fuck you." I say. "This is better than the crap I put out last time."
> 
> Feelings are important, and it's important to let them out, even tho crying sucks.

Things were different between the two since the Outsider recalled his ascension to godhood.

They were closer, more...intimate.

It was nice, the Outsider noted, lying next to Finn, the two men content to watch the whales swim above them in the Void.

"I might as well tell you." Finn suddenly spoke. "Of how I became what I am."

This got the Outsider's attention, and he sat up immediately, looking down at Finn with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"I was once human." He began, eyes staring into nothingness. "Older than you were. About 18 when I began my journey to godhood."

He sat up, hands clenched in his lap as he stared at them, but never really looked at them, his mind far away, in his memories.

"I had a very important role. I was the protector, the Knight, and I was tasked with bringing about the creation of a new world to replace the dying one that I was born in." He continued. "Our Seer told me what I had to do, to better protect my friends, my fellow gods."

He took a shaking breath, standing on unsure legs.

The Outsider stood as well, close by, concerned, breath held.

"See, in order to truly tap into my abilities, I had to shed my human life. I had to die." He explained.

He closed his eyes, broken smile on his lips.

"So I did." He whispered. "I placed a device around my neck, and at the press of a button, it severed my head from my body."

A hand came to caress his neck, and faintly, the Outsider could spy a thin scar that wrapped around his neck entirely in a perfect circle.

"When I woke up, I was a god." He finished. "And as a god, I managed to excel in my task of protecting my friends. We won. We created the world we dreamed of."

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" The Outsider finally asked, a hand ghosting on Finn's back, as if he were afraid to give him comfort.

"Something always goes wrong." Finn laughed, though it sounded broken. "They fell asleep one day, and never woke up. They weren't dead, but they weren't alive. They were there, but they weren't."

Finn closed his eyes, face falling into a forlorn expression.

The Outsider finally pressed a hand to his back, rubbing it soothingly, encouraging him to go on.

"I alone was spared this fate, so I set the task of searching." He continued. "So I traversed to different worlds to see if their gods experienced the same circumstances. I searched for answers, for ways I could save them again."

The Outsider withdrew his hand, as if burnt, when it finally clicked.

"That's why you're here." He whispered, eyes wide. "You're here searching."

Finn smiled sadly, eyes flickering from blue to dark brown for a split second, as if the human part of him was surfacing in his vulnerability.

"Does that upset you? I'm sorry. I'm not here to use you." He answered before the Outsider could ask. 

"But either way, you're going to leave, aren't you?" The Outsider stated, more than asked, immediately reverting back to his usual neutral expression and stance.

Of course he would.

He should have known as much.

He was a fool to think that he'd be with him forever-

"No." Finn answered, the sureness of his voice surprising the Outsider. "I never abandon my friends, Outsider. That includes you."

He stepped closer to him, and enveloped him into his arms.

And once again, the Outsider had clung to him, weeping like a child.

Faintly, he thought of how utterly intriguing this man, this god, was, to prove him wrong again.

He had a feeling that expecting the unexpected would become a trend with him.

He hoped he was right.


	7. Picking Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider and Finn continue to be friends, though after a ridiculous conversation, the Outsider comes to a realization.
> 
> Perhaps he did pick favorites after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is talk of having sex with yourself.
> 
> Kinda like the clone-fucking questions.
> 
> Finn literally boned himself, yall.

Things were awkward for a few days after that, but soon settled back into normalcy, the only difference being that Finn now freely spoke of his godhood, and his abilities.

"I can splinter my soul, and those splinters basically function as me." He had said once, explaining how he was still back on his own world while still being present here. "I can even keep in contact with them, and know how things are on their end."

"Doesn't it feel unnatural to be apart from yourself? Don't you ever wish to be whole again?" The Outsider asked, concerned.

Finn smiled sadly, placing a hand on his chest.

"Honestly, it isn't much different to how I was before this." He answered. "It's kinda like being chronically depressed, which I've been familiar with for years before ascending to godhood. At least like this, I'm not helpless. I can protect the ones I love, and be there for them."

If the Outsider had a heart, his would have skipped a beat when Finn's eyes slid to him when he said, "ones I love".

"Sooo..." the Outsider began, changing subjects. "Have you ever...done anything with your splinters?"

Finn stared at him, trying to look offended, but only succeeding in looking throughly amused, taking the question in a wrong way.

"Are you asking if I ever fucked myself before?" 

"NO-"

"Cause the answer would be yes."

If he weren't already dead, the Outsider would have died after hearing that answer.

"Please tell me you're joking. I can never really tell with you." He pleaded.

"I'm afraid not." Finn responded, shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Though, I must say, I am pretty good in bed, if I do say so myself."

The Outsider put a hand on Finn's face, completely engulfing it, pushing the man away.

"Stop talking!" He hissed. "Forget I even asked that."

Finn only laughed, the sounds muffled by the Outsider's hand.

By the Void, he loved him, but he was ridiculous.

Oh!

The Outsider recoiled, staring at Finn in surprise.

Did he really?

Finn stared back, mirth turning into concern.

The Outsider floated down, feet touching the surface of the island Finn stood upon.

His fingers twitched.

Finn cocked his head.

Blue met black again.

He guessed...

He guessed he did.

He did love him.

The Outsider closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head, brushing off Finn's worry.

The Outsider didn't play favorites, but if he did, then that's what Finn was.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
